Überraschungen und Geheimnisse
by jasigirl
Summary: Was so alles durch einen Fall ans Licht kommen könnte und was ein Fall auch im Privatleben verändern könnte, damit hatte nicht einmal Kate Beckett gerechnet
1. Prolog

Ein Camper wanderte durch den Wald, als er an einer kleinen, idyllischen Lichtung ankam. Dort, so beschloss er, wollte er Zelten. Die Lichtung war nicht sonderlich groß, doch der kleine Bach am Rande der Lichtung ließ diesen Ort irgendwie sehr einladend wirken.

Er legte seine Sachen ab und wollte grade sein Zelt aufbauen, als er plötzlich ein anderes, etwas zwischen den Bäumen verstecktes Zelt bemerkte. Da die Lichtung aber vom Rest der Welt abgeschieden und der Weg, der dorthin führte, halb verwachsen war, wunderte er sich, einem anderen Camper zu begegnen.

Er ging zu dem fremden Zelt rüber. Dort lag ein strenger Geruch in der Luft. Er öffnete also das Zelt und konnte nicht glauben, was er dort sah, eine Leiche. Er schrie. Er schrie so laut er konnte, doch keiner hörte ihn. Als er sich von dem grauenhaften Anblick der Leiche halbwegs wieder Erholt hatte, griff er zu seinem Handy und rief die Polizei.


	2. Erwischt

Im Pausenraum des Morddezernats im 12. Revier stehen Castle und Detektiv Beckett und  
küssen sich, als unverhofft Captain Victoria Gates hereinkam, um etwas mit Beckett zu besprechen.

„Detektiv Beckett" sagte sie aufgebracht: „Was soll das?"

„Ähm, Äh" stammelte Beckett und wurde kreidebleich.

„Nun Antworten sie schon" erwiderte sie nun leicht säuerlich.

„Wir s-sind verlobt" antwortete Beckett nun etwas sicherer.

Gates erwiderte daraufhin: „ Sie kennen doch..."

Plötzlich klingelte Becketts Telefon und rettete sie somit vorerst aus dem Schlamassel. „Wir reden später weiter, aber jetzt gehen sie erst mal an ihr Telefon" befahl der Captain und ging wieder in ihr Büro, während Beckett gehorchte und an ihr Telefon ging.

Als sie auflegte, fragte Castle sofort was los sei und sie erzählte ihm, dass im Wald eine junge Frau von einem Camper tot aufgefunden wurde. So fuhren sie mit Ryan und Esposito zum Tatort. Dort angekommen bemerkte Lanie, die natürlich schon anwesend war, Kates schlechte Laune. Als sie fragte was los sei, berichtete Kate ihr voller Sorge von den Ereignissen im Pausenraum. Sie erzählte ihr, dass sie Angst hatte, dass sie nicht mehr mit Rick zusammenarbeiten darf.

Dann aber wandten sie sich wieder der Leiche zu, welche dem Anschein nach zu urteilen, erschossen wurde. Ausweis oder Ähnliches, was auf ihre Identität hindeuten würde, hatte man nicht gefunden, sodass den Detektives nichts anderes übrig blieb als die Zahnarzt-Unterlagen für die Identifizierung abzuwarten.

Zwischenzeitlich befragten sie Mr Turner (der Camper). Weder kannte er das Opfer noch hatte er irgendwas Brauchbares, mal abgesehen von der Leiche, gemerkt.  
Bei der Autofahrt schwiegen Castle und Beckett da sie über das bevorstehende Gespräch mit Gates nachdachten. Was wäre wenn sie nicht mehr zusammenarbeiten dürfen? Das wäre schrecklich! Sie würden sich viel weniger sehen. Man muss doch irgendetwas dagegen tun können. Diesen Entschluss fassten sowohl Beckett als auch Castle

Im Revier angekommen rief Gates sie sofort zu sich ins Büro.

„Sie kennen doch die Regeln! Also können sie mir das bitte erklären?"

„Natürlich" sagte Beckett und Castle konterte: „ So gesehen gilt diese Regel für mich nicht, da ich ja nicht bezahlt werde. Also bin ich hier nicht angestellt oder an diese Regel gebunden." Gates war sprachlos. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet das Castle so rechtsgültig antworten würde.

Jetzt mischte sich auch Beckett wieder ein: „Wir sind jetzt seit über einem Jahr zusammen und seit zwei Monaten verlobt. Niemand hat es uns angemerkt und es gab bis jetzt auch nie ein Problem. Außerdem haben wir, seit er da ist, eine höhere Aufklärungsrate! Sie können Castle doch nicht wirklich wegschicken wollen!"

„Na gut, Sie dürfen sie noch ihre letzten drei Monate als Detektive begleiten" stimmte Gates zu.

„Was?" fragte Beckett „Sie wollen mich deshalb entlassen?"

Gates machte eine kleine Pause aus Gemeinheit, erklärte aber dann: „Nein, Sie übernehmen in drei Monaten meinen Posten. Ich werde in drei Monaten Chief of Department. Und dann brauche ich einen Nachfolger. Da sie alle dafür benötigter Qualifikationen erreicht haben müssen sie nur noch ihren neuen Arbeitsvertrag unterschreiben" mit diesen Worten hielt Gates ihr den Vertrag und einen Stift hin. Beckett nahm den Vertrag entgegen, lies ihn durch und unterschrieb. Jedoch war sie immer noch erstaunt, dass Gates sie nicht gefeuert hatte. Im Anschluss verließen die beiden das Büro


	3. Familiengeheimnisse

Ich kann es nicht glauben" sage Kate, worauf sie von Castle leicht in den Arm gekniffen wurde. Er erntete dafür aber nur einen bösen Blick, wenn man bedenkt, dass sie ihn vor einigen Jahren dafür wahrscheinlich umgebracht hätte.  
„Ich werde Captain" sage schließlich eine noch immer überraschte Kate Beckett.  
„Das muss gefeiert werden" entgegnete Castle, worauf Beckett antwortete:  
„Ja, aber erst müssen wir den Fall lösen! Und bevor ich es vergesse, bitte erzähl niemandem etwas davon. Sie erfahren es noch früh genug." Castle nickte und Beckett lächelte dankbar.

Esposito und Ryan gesellten sich zu ihnen und sagten das die Leiche identifiziert sei.  
„Beckett du solltest dich setzen" sagte Esposito besorgt. Kate wollte grade etwas erwidern, doch da redete er schon weiter:  
„Die tote ist Jasmin Beckett. Sie ist 39 Jahre alt, hat eine 2-Jährige Tochter namens Michelle und hatte einen 9-Monate alten Sohn namens Dan, der aber vor drei Monaten an einer Lungenentzündung gestorben war. Michelle ist im Moment bei ihrem Babysitter und…" er ließ den Satz ins leere laufen und weiß sie dann nochmal an, sich hinzusetzten. Diesmal hörte die darauf.

Nun ergriff Ryan das Wort: Ihre Eltern sind Anna Smith und Jim Beckett."  
„Jim Beckett, min Vater?" Auf ihre Frage folgte nur ein Nicken ihrer Kollegen.

„Nein, das kann nicht sein. Ich bin die einzige Tochter meines Vaters" warf Beckett entrüstet ein.  
„Doch, in ihrer Geburtsurkunde ist Jim Beckett als Vater eingetragen" zum Beweis hielt Ryan ihr eine Kopie des Dokumentes hin.  
..Ihre Mutter starb vor einem Jahr bei einem Autounfall und der Vater ihrer Kinder ist vor zwei Monaten ebenfalls erschossen worden. Sie hatte noch einen Halbbruder, der ist aber vor sieben Jahren nach Afrika geflohen, da er hier wegen Steuerhinterziehung angeklagt wurde." sprach er ruhig weiter, mit dem Wissen dass Beckett in ein tiefes Loch fallen wird.  
„Was?" fragte Beckett unsicher: „ Sie ist, äh, war also meine Halbschwester?" Ryan nickte nur.  
Sie sprang auf und rannte förmlich zur Toilette. Dort schloss sie sich ein. Tränen bahnten sich einen weg über ihre Wangen und sie schluchzte bitterlich.

Irgendwann hörte sie auf zu weinen und machte sich frisch. Sie klatschte sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und fuhr mit ihren Fingern durch die Haare um diese wenigstens etwas zu ordnen. Sie erschrak, als jemand schwungvoll die Tür öffnete und eintrat. Es war Lanie. Esposito hatte ihr Bescheid gegeben, da Kate sich in der Damentoilette verschanzt hatte und er, Ryan und Rick sich Sorgen um sie machten, da sie sich seit über einer Stunde darin aufhielt.  
„Hey" sagte Lanie und nahm sie tröstend in den Arm. Anschließend zog sie Kate einfach aus dem Vorraum der Damentoilette raus und brachte sie zu Rick und den anderen. Wortlos schloss Rick sie in seine Arme und strich ihr sanft über den Rücken, wie er es immer tat wenn sie traurig war.

Nach einer Weile sagte Esposito ihnen das es ein Problem mit dem Kind gibt. Er hat mit dem Jugendamt telefoniert und wusste daher, dass es noch eine Tante gab, aber keinen Platzt für Michelle hatte. Und abgesehen von Kate gab es sonst keine lebenden Verwandten die in der Lage wären sich um Michelle zu kümmern. Jim war zu alt und außerdem trockener Alkoholiker. Bei ihm besteht die Gefahr, dass sie wieder rückfällig wird. Also muss sich entweder Kate sich um die kleine kümmern oder das Jugendamt versucht sie an fremde Leute weiterzuvermitteln. Sie muss sich aber schnell entscheiden, da der Babysitter nicht länger als zwei Tage auf sie aufpassen kann.

Kate Beckett war währenddessen so bleich geworden, dass alle Anwesenden glaubten dass sie jeden Moment umkippen könnte. Rick nahm sie in den Arm, damit sie nicht umkippt und Kate war ihm im Moment sehr dankbar dafür, da sie sich fühlte als hätte man ihr den Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen. Ryan und Esposito machten sich große Sorgen um Kate, Rick machte sich aber noch viel größere Sorgen um seine Kate. Er wusste was der Tot ihrer Mutter in ihr ausgelöst hatte. Doch dieses Mal würde es anders sein. Sie war nicht allein. Er war für sie da, jetzt und bis in alle Ewigkeit. Er gab Ryan und Esposito ein Zeichen und sie gingen weg. Rick tröstete sie mit den Worten:  
„Hey, wir schaffen das schon. Sie bekommt ihre eigenes Zimmer, Platz genug haben wir ja und außerdem ist immer jemand zum Babysitten da. Dein Dad oder meine Mutter könnten immer auf die kleine aufpassen, wenn wir nicht da sind. Und wenn du in drei Monaten Captain wirst sind deine Arbeitszeiten sowieso regelmäßiger."  
„Du meinst es wirklich ernst, oder?" Zur Bestätigung antwortete er nur mit einem Nicken. Er wusste, das sie es wenigstens einmal versuchen wollte, auch wenn sie es noch nicht ausgesprochen hatte. Und er würde sie dabei unterstützten.

Einer der vielen Gründe warum sie ihn liebte war, weil man sich immer auf ihn verlassen konnte.

Keine fünf Minuten später rief Beckett das Jugendamt an und informierte sich über Michelle und die Adoption. Sie teilte ihnen mit, dass sie die kleine Michelle auf Probe zu sich nehmen möchte. Gates, die durch die Jungs natürlich schon die längst die Situation kannte, gab Kate die restliche Woche frei, sodass sie etwas Zeit für die Kleine hatte.  
Sie fuhren nach Hause und erzählten Martha und Alexis von dem Geschehenen. Die beiden waren etwas schockiert, sicherten dann aber ihre Hilfe zu. Alexis freute sich schon endlich eine kleine Schwester zu haben, wenn auch erst einmal nur auf Probe. Nachdem das geklärt war, fuhr Kate zu ihrem Vater und stellte ihn zur Rede. Sie war enttäuscht von ihm das er ihr so etwas wichtiges verschwiegen hatte. Jedoch stellte sich heraus, dass er nichts von seiner zweiten Tochter wusste und daher war er auch ziemlich überrascht als Kate ihm von Jasmin erzählte. Er erzählte Kate von den Ereignissen von damals. Er hatte Anna für Johanna verlassen und wusste nicht, dass sie schwanger war. Er war enttäuscht, dass sie ihm nie etwas erzählt hatte. Dennoch konnte er auch verstehen, dass Anna ihm nichts von ihrer gemeinsamen Tochter erzählt hatte, da er schon kurz nach der Trennung mit Johanna zusammen war.

Am Späten Nachmittag fuhr Kate dann wieder nach Hause. Dort angekommen, richteten sie noch das Gästezimmer wohnlicher und vor allem gemütlicher ein. Morgen würden sie dann noch das neue Bettchen für die Kleine kaufen.  
Am Abend konnte Kate trotz Ricks beruhigender Worte nicht schlafen. Wenn sie auch nur daran dachte, dass sie ab Morgen für ein Kleinkind verantwortlich ist, kam das ungute Gefühl der Angst wieder hoch. Ja sie hatte Angst. Schreckliche Angst, etwas falsch zu machen. Doch sie vertraute Rick und wenn er glaubte dass sie das schaffen können, dann ist das vermutlich auch so.


	4. Wenn es zweimal klingelt

Es ist Samstag! Das war der erste Gedanke den Kate Beckett an diesem Morgen fasste. Fast schon panisch schreckte sie hoch als sie begriff, dass sich ihr Leben ab Heute für immer verändern würde. Plötzlich stand Rick mit einer Tasse Kaffee in der Hand in der Tür. Sie fragte ihn wie spät es sei und er antwortete ihr das es schon kurz nach Neun ist. Da Kate sich bewusst war, dass in nicht mal mehr eineinhalb Stunden die Kleine zusammen mit einer Mitarbeiterin vom Jugendamt, die alles gründlich überprüfen würde, kommen würde, sprang sie aus dem Bett und ging ins Bad.

Keine halbe Stunde später kam sie frisch geduscht und angezogen in die Küche zum Frühstücken. Rick hatte schon den Tisch gedeckt. Da Alexis im Wohnheim übernachtet hatte und Martha schon in ihrer Schauspielschule war, frühstückten sie allein. Während des Frühstücks sprachen sie über ihre Pläne für den Nachmittag. Erst wollen sie neue Möbel kaufen und danach ein Picknick im Central Park machen.

Dann sprach Rick sie wegen ihrem Vater an: „Bist du denn auf deinen Dad sauer?"  
Kate musste schlucken: „Ich weiß es nicht. Er wusste ja selbst nicht, dass er eine zweite Tochter hatte. Aber doch ist er irgendwie dafür verantwortlich. Ich hätte so gerne eine große Schwester gehabt."  
Sie lächelte traurig.

Rick räumte grade das Geschirr weg, als es an der Tür klingelte. Es war 10.30 Uhr. Für diese Zeit hatte sich der Sozialdienst angekündigt. Kate ging nervös zur Tür und öffnete sie.  
„Lanie?" erkannte Kate Beckett sichtlich irritiert.  
„Hey Süße, ich wollte wissen wie es dir geht. Die Situation ist im Moment bestimmt nicht leicht für dich. Aber ich spiele gerne mal den Babysitter." erwiderte Lanie.  
Kate musste lächeln, manchmal quasselte Lanie wie ein Wasserfall. Als Lanie sah, dass Kate lächelte war sie beruhigt. Plötzlich klingelte es schon wieder an der Tür. Als Lanie die Tür öffnete um zu gehen, sah Kate wer jetzt an der Tür stand. Es war die Jugendamtmitarbeiterin mit der kleinen Michelle.

Zur gleichen Zeit standen Ryan und Esposito im Pausenraum des 12. Reviers und berieten sich über den Fall. Bis jetzt wussten sie nur, dass Jasmin Beckett nicht im Zelt erschossen wurde. Nein, es muss irgendwo im Wald passiert sein. Wer hat sie umgebracht? Warum musste sie sterben? Wieso war sie in dem Wald? War es vielleicht nur ein Unfall mit -Mörderflucht- gewesen? Immerhin wurde sie mit einem Jagdgewehr erschossen. Es wäre durchaus möglich, dass sie für ein Tier gehalten wurde, so etwas passierte ab und an mal. Oder war es der perfekte Mord? Denn sie wurde ja wieder ins Zelt gebracht. Alle diese Fragen waren noch offen. Es waren fragen auf die sie dringend Antworten finden mussten.

Wieder bei Beckett und Castle:  
„Guten Tag" sagte Kate freundlich: „Sie müssen Mrs Miller sein. Kommen sie doch rein"  
Mrs Miller nickte und trat ein. Nun kam auch Rick dazu und begrüßte Mrs Miller. Sie klärte sie darüber auf, welchen Kinderarzt sie besuchte, sowie in welchen Kindergarten Michelle ging. Anschließend gingen sie durch das Loft und zeigten ihr alle Zimmer, wobei besonders das Kinderzimmer wichtig war. Am Ende ihres Rundgangs teilte sie ihnen noch mit, dass sie in einem Monat nochmal wiederkommen würde um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Bis dahin müssten sie sich auch überlegen, wenn, ob nur Kate oder beide Michelle adoptieren möchten. Wenn dann alles in Ordnung ist können sie einen Adoptionsantrag stellen. Als alle Fragen geklärt waren, gab sie Kate noch eine Tasche mit den Sachen der kleinen. Dann verabschiedete sie sich und ließ Michelle bei ihrer hoffentlich neuen Familie zurück.

Auf Erkundungstour lief Michelle durch die Wohnung. Dann aber stolperte das kleine Mädchen und fiel hin. Sie fing an zu weinen. Kate nahm sie auf den Arm und tröstete sie. Als sie sich nach einer Weile beruhigte, saget sie etwas schüchtern: „Mama, ich habe Hunger" Kate stand völlig perplex da und wusste nicht, was sie erwidern sollte. Anscheinend hielt Michelle sie für ihre Mama. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen und sie wusste nicht, was sie jetzt tun sollte. Sie hatte ja nur zwei Möglichkeiten: entweder sie würde sie in dem glauben lassen oder sie würde ihr erklären, dass sie nicht ihre Mama war. Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass Michelle erst zwei Jahre alt war, würde sie es dabei belassen, da, wie sie fand, jedes Kind eine Mutter verdient hatte. Michelle war da keine Ausnahme. Rick, der alles gesehen hatte, machte sich wieder (oder besser gesagt: immer noch) große Sorgen um sie, da er befürchtete, sie würde das emotional nicht schaffen. Dann aber antwortete Kate:  
„Was möchtest du denn essen?"  
„Schokolade" sagte sie und sah dabei so niedlich aus, dass Kate ihr einfach nichts abschlagen konnte. „Okay, aber nur ein kleines Stück, sonst hast du keinen Hunger mehr auf das Mittagessen." sagte Kate und gab ihr das gewünschte Stück Schokolade.


	5. Drohbriefe einer untoten Toten

Während Kate und Rick sich einen schönen Tag mit den Kindern machten wollten, mussten Kevin und Javier den Fall lösen. Doch wie löst man einen Fall, bei dem es weder Spuren noch Zeugen gibt?

„Hey Javier," rief Kevin zu seinem Kollegen herüber. "Ich hab was interessantes gefunden." meinte er und hielt einige Briefe hoch. Freudig darüber, dass es endlich etwas neues gab antwortete Javier: „Na endlich, das wurde aber auch mal Zeit."

Kevin schaute ihn ärgerlich an und erwiderte daraufhin neckend: „Immerhin vergnüge ich mich nicht während des Dienstes mit Lanie".

Dafür erntete er wiederum einen belustigten Blick von seinem Kumpel, der daraufhin meinte: dein glück, denn ich glaube nicht, dass Jenny begeistert wäre, wenn du fremdgehst. Was sind das überhaupt für Briefe?

" Na gut, unser Opfer hat vor zwei Monaten Drohbriefe bekommen. Doch Beckett wird nicht sonderlich begeistert sein, wenn sie erfährt, wer die geschrieben hat! Im Gegenteil, für sie wird eine Welt zusammenbrechen "

Esposito wurde langsam ungeduldig: „Man Kevin, jetzt spann mich doch nicht auf die Folter. Außerdem kann es doch überhaupt nicht so schlimm sein, oder? Außer wenn ihr Vater die geschrieben hätte:"

Kevin war nah dran zu glauben, Esposito könne Gedanken lesen: „ Fast richtig. Die Handschrift ist eindeutig von ihrer Mutter. "

Javier war entsetzt: „ Das kann nicht sein, sie ist tot! Wir haben den Mörder gefunden und den Fall doch mehr oder weniger gelöst. "

Kevin entgegnete jedoch: "Doch, ich habe alles mehrmals überprüft. Die Briefe stammen eindeutig von ihrer Mom, aber ich habe nirgendwo Spuren von ihrem Aufenthaltsort gefunden. Sollten wir nicht Beckett und Gates Bescheid geben?"

Javier entschied, in der Hoffnung das es das beste ist : „Zuerst Gates. Falls wir uns irren, würde dass Beckett den Boden unter den Füßen erneut wegreißen! Du weißt doch wie sie sich damals reingesteigert hat."

Beide standen auf, gingen zu Gates Büro und klopften. Daraufhin rief eine leicht säuerliche Gates, da sie heute schon ziemlich oft gestört wurde, sie herein. Als sie eintraten, schaute Gates hoch und fragte genervt, weshalb sie bei der Arbeit gestört werde. Esposito erklärte ihr genau den Stand der Dinge, während Gates ruhig zuhörte. Am Ende seines Berichts war Gates sprachlos. Wie konnte eine Mutter nur so kaltblütig sein und die eigene Familie in dem Glauben lassen, dass man tot sei, aber gleichzeitig an die an die unbekannte Tochter des Ehemannes Drohbriefe schicken.

„ Ich werde mich darum kümmern, was Becketts Mutter angeht. Rufen sie Beckett und Castle an. Bestellen sie sie in mein Büro, damit ich mit Beckett reden kann. Es wird sicherlich ein Schock für sie sein, aber sie hat ein Recht darauf es zu erfahren. Sie beide werden sich wieder an die Arbeit machen. Es gibt schließlich noch einen Fall zu lösen. Beckett wird ihnen vielleicht später dabei helfen." kommandierte Gates und Ryan und Esposito taten wie geheißen.  
Auch wenn sie nicht befürworteten, dass Beckett ermittelte, hatten sie doch keine andere Wahl. Irgendwie schien sie mehr zu wissen als sie vorgab.

Beckett und Castle traten grade in das Büro des Captains ein, als diese sie auch schon anwies, sich hin zu setzen, was Kate natürlich nicht tat.

Nach einer langen Stille fing Gates an: „ Dem Opfer wurden Drohbriefe geschrieben!"  
Beckett fragte verunsichert: „ OK? Und warum sollte ich jetzt heute herkommen? Hätte das nicht bis Übermorgen warten können? Ich muss mich ja schließlich um die Kinder kümmern. Heute ist ihr erster Tag bei uns und sie muss sich an uns gewöhnen."  
Sie war etwas wütend. Hatte sie sich den nicht auch einmal Urlaub verdient?  
Gates ließ sich nicht beirren und sprach weiter: „ Nein, die Drohbriefe wurden von ihrer Mutter, Johanna Beckett, geschrieben. Aber halt erst vor zwei Monaten!"  
Beckett wurde stutzig: „ Das kann nicht sein, sie ist vor 13 Jahren ermordet worden. Sie ist tot!" als sie das sagte schossen ihr Tränen in die Augen.  
Gates hatte Mitleid mit ihr, doch ihr Wissen musste sie vorerst für sich behalten. Die Detektivs würden bei den Ermittlungen ja sowieso darauf stoßen.  
So sagte sie nur: "Anscheinend nicht. Die Fingerabdrücke und die Handschrift sind eindeutig von ihr."  
Kate hielt strickt dagegen: "Nein!"

Klirr So zersplitterte die Welt von Detektiv Kate Beckett

Die sonst so toughe Detektiv Kate Beckett weinte bitterlich. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie auf ihre Mutter sauer sein sollte, da sie ihren Tot vorgetäuscht hatte, was ihr und ihrem Vater so viele Schmerzen bereitet hatte, oder ob sie enttäuscht war, weil sie sich nicht gemeldet hatte. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass ihre über alles geliebte Mutter noch lebte. Doch es waren einfach zu viele Fragen offen. Wer war die Leiche, die man damals als ihre Mutter ausgegeben hatte? Sie selbst hatte sie doch identifiziert. Warum hatte sie sich nie gemeldet? Woher wusste sie von Jasmin, wenn noch nicht mal ihr Vater davon wusste? Oder wusste er doch von ihr und hatte sie belogen? Wo war ihre Mutter? Oder war sie vielleicht die Täterin?  
Das war für Kate einfach zu viel. Ein heftiges Schwindelgefühl packte sie und alles begann sich zu drehen. Dann wurde ihr Blickfeld schwarz und ihre Beine versagten den Dienst. Glücklicherweise bemerkte Rick dies und so konnte er sie noch auffangen, bevor sie eine unangenehme Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden machte.

„ Kate" hörte sie eine Stimme sagen, konnte diese jedoch erst nicht zuordnen. Ihr Kopf dröhnte. Sie schlug vorsichtig die Augen auf und erblickte Rick, der sie besorgt ansah.  
Er machte sich Sorgen um seine Kate, denn er wusste, dass ein Mensch psychisch nur begrenzt viel, in so kurzer Zeit, aushalten kann und das hier war vielleicht nicht mehr im Rahmen des Möglichen. " Kannst du mir helfen aufzustehen?" fragte Kate mit schwacher Stimme.  
"Bist du dir sicher, dass du stehen kannst?" entgegnete Rick ihr und sie nickte stumm. Er half ihr hoch und nahm sie in den Arm, als wenn dies sie vor allen psychischen Belastungen schützen würde.

Dass dieser Tag noch mehr Überraschungen für sie bereithielt, wusste sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht.


	6. Der letzte Kuss

Ryan und Esposito hatten  
die Geschehnisse in Gates Büro natürlich mitbekommen. Um so verwunderter waren  
sie, als Beckett und Castle direkt auf sie zukamen, obwohl sie wussten, dass  
Beckett auch an Fällen arbeitet, die ihr seelische Schmerzen zufügen. Der Fall  
ihrer Mutter war das beste Beispiel dafür.

Warum hielt Richard Castle, der Mann, der alles für sie tun würde, sie nicht  
davon ab? Er musste sie im Arm festhalten, damit sie nicht schon wieder  
umkippt. Merkte er denn nicht das es ihr schlecht ging? Doch eines wusste  
Esposito genau, wenn Castle jetzt zulassen würde, dass sie an diesem Fall  
mitwirkt, würde er ihn umbringen. Er war sich sicher, dass Lanie ihm unter  
diesen Umständen bei der Vertuschung helfen würde. Schließlich wollte sie auch  
nicht, dass ihre beste Freundin sich komplett kaputt machte, nur weil sie einen  
zu persönlichen Fall bearbeitete. Außerdem müsste er sonst vermutlich ins  
Gefängnis und Lanie würde das bestimmt nicht zulassen. Sie liebte ihn immer  
noch, denn sie waren ja wieder zusammen. Lanie. Er schweifte mit seinen  
Gedanken völlig vom Thema ab.

„Erde an Javier" riss ihn plötzlich eine Stimme aus seinen Gedanken.  
Erschrocken blickte er Kevin, der offensichtlich grade etwas gesagt hatte, an

„Wir müssen Beckett davon abhalten." wiederholte Ryan seine Worte von vorhin.

Er nickte und im nächsten Moment stand Kate Beckett zusammen mit Richard Castle  
auch schon vor ihnen. Es war ungewohnt, Kate Beckett so gebrochen zu sehen. Es  
liefen ihr noch immer Tränen über ihr nun blasses, ja schon fast farbloses  
Gesicht und man sah ihr deutlich an, dass sie sich zusammenreißen musste, um  
nicht wieder umzukippen.

„Kann ich die Briefe sehen?" fragte sie mit zittriger Stimme. Wortlos gab ihr  
Ryan die Briefe, die Beckett anschließend betrachtete.

„ Ab Montag werde ich euch helfen den Fall zu bearbeiten, aber jetzt werde ich  
erst einmal das Wochenende mit Rick und Michelle verbringen. Ich brauch etwas  
Zeit um das alles zu begreifen. Könnt ihr das verstehen?" fragte Kate  
unsicher und versuchte dabei ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten, was ihr allerdings  
kläglich misslang.

„ Natürlich, wenn wir irgendetwas haben melden wir uns." antwortete Ryan und  
Esposito nickte zur Bekräftigung. Dann machten Rick und Kate sich auf den Weg  
nach Hause

Zuhause angekommen hatte Kate sich hingelegt und war prompt eingeschlafen.  
Diese Nachricht hatte sie ganz schon fertig gemacht. Als sie aufwachte, stellte  
sie leider fest, dass es leider nicht nur ein schlimmer Albtraum war. Kate  
stand auf und ging durch die Wohnung zu Ricks Arbeitszimmer, da sie ihn dort  
vermutete. Sie stand vor der Tür und hörte seine Stimme. Offenbar telefonierte  
er grade. Doch er war anscheinend sehr aufgebracht, da er schon fast ins  
Telefon brüllte. Als sie etwas genauer hinhörte (manche könnten es auch als  
lauschen bezeichnen) merkte sie, dass Rick scheinbar mit Ryan und Esposito  
telefonierte. Doch was er da sagte konnte und wolle sie nicht glauben

„ Sie darf nicht an diesem Fall arbeiten... Ihr wisst, das sie daran zerbrechen  
würde... Wir müssen sie davon abhalten... Ok, das ist eine gute Idee...  
Bis bald..."

Sie ging wieder ins Schlafzimmer zog sich um und steckte ihre Marke und Waffe  
ein. Als nächstes ging sie hoch in das Kinderzimmer. Michelle guckte sich  
zusammen mit Martha ein Buch an. Er war herzzerreißend, wie Michelle immer  
wieder auf irgendwelche Bilder zeigte und Martha fragte, was diese sind. Nun  
ging Kate wieder in die Küche wo inzwischen auch Rick war. Als er sie hörte,  
drehte er sich zu ihr um und erschrak als er sie sah. Ihm ist natürlich sofort  
klar gewesen, warum sie ihre Dienstwaffe bei sich trug. 1

„Bitte Kate, das kannst du nicht tun. Was ist wenn der Fall abgeschlossen ist  
und das Ende dir nicht gefällt? Wirst du das akzeptieren können oder wirst du  
daran zerbrechen? Kate, bleib hier. Bitte" er machte eine Pause und sagte dann  
eindringlich „Denk an die Menschen die dich lieben, an die an Michelle, deren  
Mutter du jetzt bist, an uns. Bitte Kate, tu das nicht. Ich mache mir wirklich  
große Sorgen um dich!" Darauf antwortete Kate mit Tränen in den Augen und  
zitternder Stimme: „ Ich weiß und ich möchte auch nicht dass du dir Sorgen um  
mich machen musst, aber das gibt dir noch lange nicht das Recht über mein Leben  
zu entscheiden, als wäre ich ein kleines Kind. Das weißt du und das habe ich  
dir schon einmal gesagt. Aber falls mir etwas passiert, möchte ich, dass du  
weißt, das ich dich, egal was passiert, trotzdem liebe, sehr sogar." „Du hast  
das Telefonat gehört?" hakte Rick nach. Kate nickte, ging auf ihn zu und  
küsste ihn.

Es war ein tiefer, leidenschaftlicher Kuss, aber irgendetwas, vermutlich sein  
Bauchgefühl, sagte ihm, das es möglicherweise der letzte Kuss für immer  
war, und er sie nie wieder lebend sehen wird. Dann ging Kate durch die Tür und  
machte sich auf den Weg zum Revier. Rick aber stand immer noch in der Küche und  
dachte über ihre Worte nach. Er hatte bei der ganzen Sache gar kein gutes  
Gefühl, aber wenn es um seine Familie geht, machte er sich sowieso andauernd  
Sorgen


End file.
